Episode 5388 (21 November 2016)
Synopsis Phil arrives into the kitchen to find that Louise has cooked the family breakfast ahead of his important doctor’s appointment today. A frosty Ben exits, claiming he needs to open up The Arches. Louise follows Phil down Bridge Street – but he shouts at her that he wants some alone time to clear his head. As Sharon and Phil wait for Phil’s appointment, Louise arrives, wanting to support her dad. In the doctor’s office, Phil is commended for having stayed sober for six months – he’s going to be referred for assessment to get on the transplant list. Sharon, Phil and Louise all collectively breathe a sigh of relief. However, shortly after, the doctor tells Phil that his UKELD score is at 56 – his liver has shown no signs of recovery. Phil is told that on average, one in four people with this score will not survive the next twelve months. The doctor states that she wants to refer Phil to the Specialist Liver Transplant Unit at The Royal Free. Phil holds back the tears as he leaves the office. Back home, Louise sobs on Sharon – Phil can’t die. Ronnie arrives at Number 55, and fills Phil in – Louise has asked Ronnie if he can give her away at her wedding. Phil snaps – there are people that need a liver more than him. Phil declares that he’s going to call the doctor’s and tell them that he’s not having a transplant… Whitney wakes up Lee – she’s too excited to sleep; Jack’s dropped off the keys to the flat. Lee struggles to hide his guilt when Whitney shares with Lee that Linda’s feeling down about the charity jar from the bar being stolen. As Johnny helps Whitney unpack in the flat, she confides in him that it’s been a while since she and Lee have had sex. Johnny reassures Whitney that it’s probably just the move affecting him. Whitney proudly welcomes Lee home from work – she’s made the flat perfect. He’s pleased, but when Whitney pulls him into bed, he goes cold. Roxy bumps into Ronnie in the café and questions whether Jack is still angry at her for neglecting to pick Amy and Ricky up from school – Ronnie confirms that he is. Roxy promises Ronnie that it’ll never happen again. Ronnie and Jack visit the house in Ongar – Jack is eager for Ronnie to love it. Ronnie admits that it’s perfect; but she’s concerned about uprooting the children. Back at Number 27, Ronnie clocks an altercation with Phil and Louise – Phil shouts at Louise that she doesn’t know what’s best for him. Ronnie calls Phil in and tells him she’s here to listen. Phil fills Ronnie in – the chances are that he’s not going to live long enough to get a transplant. Ronnie is given food for thought when Phil reminds her that life’s short - it’s important not to regret missed chances. Roxy arrives at Number 27 and proudly shows Ronnie the ‘Mary’ costume that she’s made for Amy. Ronnie comes clean to Roxy – she and Jack are going to move to Ongar. Roxy’s crestfallen when Ronnie claims that they’d be taking Amy with her. Ronnie explains to Roxy that she and Jack are trying to do right by the children – Ongar is beautiful and safe. Ronnie assures Roxy that she’ll be welcome to stay whenever she wants; it won’t change anything. After a visit from Louise, Ronnie tells Jack that Phil’s condition has got her thinking; they should go ahead with the move. In the café, Roxy confidently tells Donna that Walford is Ronnie’s home – she won’t be going anywhere. As Patrick helps Dot to clear out the Launderette, he admits that it wasn’t easy to hear that Claudette has settled up in Liverpool so soon. Patrick asks Dot whether she’s got round to making an appointment about her eyes, but she brushes off the question. In the Vic, Patrick’s concerned when Abi comments on how clumsy Dot has been recently. Dot arrives home to find that Patrick has hung her curtains for her. Patrick tells Dot that he’s booked her a doctor’s appointment for Friday. Dot’s not keen, but Patrick is persuasive. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes